


Just perfect, baby

by LarryInPanties



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anxious Louis Tomlinson, Bottom Louis, Cute Louis, Dom/sub Undertones, Librarian Louis, M/M, Professor Harry Styles, Teacher AU, Tiny Louis Tomlinson, Top Harry, but only when i make a part 2 to this, harry is gentle with louis, i think that’s enough tags for now, louis doesn’t like when his food touches, so quick you barely notice, very brief mention of eating problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryInPanties/pseuds/LarryInPanties
Summary: "Hi.”"Um, hi.”"Hello?""Um, books.”"Yes, we are in a library.”Harry can’t help it that he completely embarrasses himself the first time he spoke to Louis. Louis finds it endearing.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 228
Collections: Walls Fic Fest





	Just perfect, baby

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this fic is loosely based off of Louis’ song called Perfect now. Hope you guys enjoy! also read the notes at the end of the chapter for more info! muah xx

"Harry?" 

He nearly jumps three feet in the air, clutching his heart with his hand. Did Harry just get caught for the about the sixth time that day staring at a certain librarian through the glass windows? Maybe - but he's not going to think about that. 

Harry turns around while clearing his throat, "What can I do for you on this fine afternoon, Liam?" The curly-headed man tries not show the obvious blush he has on his cheeks. 

Liam, or Mr. Payne depending on who was addressing him was a fellow professor at the University, along with Harry. Some might even call them friends if you count only socializing at school and meeting up after classes for spirit events. Liam was in the psychology department while Harry was in the English - maybe this was why Liam could read him so well. 

"What were you looking at?" Liam questions him like he doesn't already know the answer to that to begin with - stupid Liam and his stupidly good psychological intuitiveness. 

"Oh, you know, just doing a casual stroll around the hallways. Making sure everything is in order."

"Making sure Louis is in order, more like it." He smirks at Harry and his obvious crush. 

Louis, he thought. Louis was the new librarian, freshly graduated from his own university at the age of twenty-four. Harry has never spoken a word to him, but he already can tell how amazingly perfect he is. Louis is the epitome of cute, with his cable knit sweaters, soft fringe, and glasses that seem to slide down the length of his button nose. Perfect and cute and petite and-

"Harry!" 

Harry was dazed from his thoughts, "Huh?"

"Maybe you should try talking to him instead of staring at him like you wanna skin him alive and then wear it." 

Harry frowns, "What if I do?" He continues on his rant while avoiding how obviously right Liam is, "What if my kink is skinning people and then using it to keep me warm. Kink shaming is not nice, Liam. Also, you know it's genuinely cold during these times in England, maybe i need a few extra layers to bundle up." 

Liam cackles at the absurdity of that, "Firstly, stop reading so many crime books and secondly, one day he's gonna catch you staring, then what are you going to do?" 

"Probably die from embarrassment or go into isolation for about three months."

Liam quirks an eyebrow, "Only three?"

"Yup, three - nothing more and nothing less." 

Harry was acting like a total drama queen and they both knew that. He doesn’t find it fair how this man was turning him into a pile of mush and they haven't even had a conversation. Harry was twenty-nine for god's sake, he's flirted with people hundreds of times. His confident, yet charming attitude never fails to bring in both men and women. So how does this one librarian, who could have the worst personality ever, turn him into a lovesick puppy?

Liam sighs at Harry's antics, "One day, you're gonna have to speak to him. Better now than never." With that, Liam leaves Harry alone with his thoughts and a pat on the back

Harry turns back to the library windows to see if the blue-eyed man was there, but he was gone.

\- 

Harry does not take Liam's advice, well at first. He doesn't actually attempt to go into the library for about two more weeks after that incident. Two weeks of staring at Louis and his prettiness and his awkward yet cute mannerisms. Two weeks of longing to hear what he sounds like or to see that face up close so he could count all his freckles. Harry only finds himself stepping into the spacious and quiet space when he needs to pick a book for an assignment for his year one class. Walking through the doors, he sees that there's only a few students quietly studying in the corner, but no sign of Louis just yet. The tall lad tries not to make it too obvious that he was looking for a glimpse of the petite librarian, by walking down every single isle of books. 

After a few minutes and no sign of Louis, Harry decides to actually try and pick a book for his class. When it comes to reading, Harry usually prefers true crime or non-fiction books about people's lives - truly some of the more inspiring books. He finally comes across a book called 'Indian Horse' by a Richard Wagamese. The novel is non-fiction and describes the experiences of a boy named Saul while staying in the residential schools. Harry truly believes it's important to pick books that talk about the injustices that people have suffered due to racism, sexism, or any type of discrimination. How else are people going to become more open-minded and less ignorant? 

When Harry crouches up from bending down to pick the book, he hears what sounds like a few books tumbling to the ground followed by a small "oof". He turns his head to the desk at the front of the library and spots a person, faced away from him, that looks like he fell to the ground while taking about five books with him. Getting a little closer, Harry starts to notice the familiar soft head of chestnut hair and the knit sweater Louis always seems to wear. Before Harry could even reach Louis to help him up, it already appears that he picked up the books and dashed into the little room behind the counter in no time. Harry was happy he didn't miss the pink flush on the top of the smaller man's cheeks. 

Harry walks over to the counter to make sure Louis was alright and also to check out the book for his class - he needs to get the book approved by the school board first. Upon arriving at the desk, he once again did not see Louis. On the desk sat small red bell that said "ring for help". Harry usually hated using these things, he found it weird for some reason to call someone like you would whistle at a dog. Harry rang it anyways in hope of seeing the ray of sunshine that was Louis. 

Harry did not know why he didn't expect Louis to actually come out. Maybe it was because his first time seeing Louis up close is so surreal and feels like a dream that could end as soon as it started. The smaller one peaks out of the room, still with a bright flush to his cheeks that seems to grow brighter as soon as he saw Harry standing there. Harry was truly amazed by the shy beauty in front of him. Louis was even smaller in person, petite and compact like he could easily fit under Harry's arm. His hair was in a soft fringe that was a little tousled due to Louis probably running his fingers through it - Harry wouldn't mind running his fingers through his hair for him. He wore a beige knit sweater that seems to be a bit over-sized and pair of black skinny jeans that accentuates the plumpness of his thighs. Harry's brain was just a jumble of cute, cute, cute. 

Louis finally spoke, "Hi." His voice fit him perfectly, a little high-pitched with the right amount of rasp to it.

"Hi." Harry spoke but nothing else came out - he forgot what he was going to say so he just stands there a little fish-mouthed. Right now Harry could only focus on Louis' mouth curving to form words. He wonders what they would feel like under his and how well their lips would fit together.

Louis seems little nervous, constantly pulling down the hem of his sweater and fiddling with his sleeves "Hello?" He asks shyly, voice barely audible if you weren't standing in front of him.

"Um, books." Harry, snap out of it - he says in his head, mentally smacking himself for acting this way around someone, who although was highly attractive, he didn't know.

This causes Louis' mouth to twitch up in a small smile. "Yes, we are in a library." 

For a English professor, Harry sure sucks at forming a proper sentence right now, "Right, sorry about that, just lost in my thoughts as usual." Harry tries to play it off calm and collected but it's too late, he's already embarrassed himself. "I just have this book that I want to sign out for my class."

Louis holds out his hand for Harry to give him the book and Harry can't help but gulp at the size difference between them. Louis' tiny fingers and delicate wrists could easily be encompassed whole by Harry's hands, and if the thought of that makes Harry's stomach get butterflies, then so be it. Harry hands the book to the smaller man and watches as he analyzes it before scanning the bar code. "S' a nice book. I've read it before and it's definitely a tear-jerker , especially at the end." When Harry doesn't answer right away, Louis blushes and fiddles with the book as if he regrets saying anything.

Harry bit his lip, "Glad I picked a good one then." He smiles so wide - he's only said a few words to him but he's already so endeared. By the time he got the book back he doesn't know what to say, but he still wants to continue talking to the other man. "Um, I'm Harry or Mr. Styles. I work in the English department." 

Louis rocks back and forth on the balls of his feet shyly, "I'm Louis and I work in library department." Louis giggles, "Not that there's really a department, only me and one other person." 

Harry has died and gone to heaven, he must have. Louis giggled and he doesn't know whether or not he wants to scream or cry tears of happiness, or both. Again the words cute started playing in his head. 

A beeping noise is what broke the two men out of their mutual, but unknown fonding session of each other. Harry checks his watch and sees that he only has ten minutes until his next lecture begins. He curses the timing but he knew it would eventually come. "Really sorry, but my next class is just about to start." Harry gave him an apologetic smile - he doesn't even know why. It's not like they were having some big important conversation anyways, but he still couldn't help but feel bad.

Louis blushes, "It's fine, I have to go put some books back on the proper shelves."

Harry smiles while walking backwards a few steps , "See you around."

"Yeah, see you." 

And with that, they both walked away.

-

Visiting the library to Harry starts to become a common occurrence. He tries to come in and say hi to the smaller man at least once a day, before he has to head to his long day of lectures. The first few times he would visit was still a little new and awkward but as more time went on he appears to get Louis to become more comfortable with him. Now Louis has his own retorts to Harry's playful teasing and is not as afraid to ramble on about his love for novels and his favourite ones he's currently reading. They even branch off onto topics about their families, their dreams and aspirations, and if they even want kids in the future - which was a no from both of them. 

Harry leans over the desk, like he has a secret to share with Louis, "Hey Lou, guess what."

Louis' eyes couldn't help but crinkle at the sides as he let out a tiny laugh. "What?" He knew what was coming and he was already fond over it.

Harry almost bursts out laughing before he could tell his joke, "Why can't a nose be twelve inches long?"

"I dont know, because he would be Pinocchio?" 

"Good try, but no." He barks out a loud laugh causing some students to turn their way. Louis blushes because he almost forgot where they were. "It's because then it would be a foot."

Louis shakes his head with a smile - who knew this charming guy was such an idiot.

-

These daily chats happen for about three more weeks before they see each other out of work, and it wasn't even the doing of them. A lot of the staff got invites to go out to the pub to celebrate the end of the first semester. You were only really invited if you are close to whoever is planning that year or if you have mutual friends with them. The pub was cozy and wasn't very occupied - which Harry enjoys because he's quite done with his intense clubbing days that included sweaty bodies grinding on each other and random hookups that he couldn't remember the next day.

Harry arrives a few minutes earlier than everyone else in order to get the best booth, preferably away from most people. He just wants to have a quaint time with Louis, alone together - knowing Louis he would probably like that because of how nervous he tends to get with one person, let alone a whole crowd.

Harry only has to wait ten more minutes when Louis finally arrives. The breath gets knocked out of him. There Louis was, at the entrance of the pub, looking around for a familiar face. He was dressed in his black skinny jeans as usual but instead of one of his famous sweaters, he was now wearing a fitted maroon t-shirt that scoops low and shows off his prominent collarbones. Collarbones that deserve to be worshiped. Collarbones that Harry wants to feel for himself. 

When Louis spots him, a bright smile comes to his face. He quickly speed walks past the big groups of people and plops himself down in the seat in front of Harry. "Hi, Harry." 

This boy was so adorable, the way he can make himself small enough to fit anywhere, or his face when he's happy or excited. Honestly Harry can go on for hours about how cute Louis was. "Hello, love." Louis flushes from the name - just the reaction that Harry was hoping for. He's been venturing a little bit when it comes to his relationship with Louis, trying to test the water and see how he reacts to certain pet-names. 

Louis grins back him while he fidgets with his legs under the table, "Did you order any food or drinks yet?" 

"No, I was waiting for you." 

Louis lets out a little breath, "Oh." He always curses himself for becoming flustered so easily - Harry was just being polite he tells himself.

Both boys eventually order their food and chat about the most random things while they wait. "One time, when I was eight, i stepped on my dog's paw and then I couldn't stop crying for weeks about it. My mom had to console me so many times because i thought my dog would hate me now." Louis says as giggles tumble from his lips. 

Harry laughs along, "I can just imagine you as a child, you must of been so cute and even more tiny." He teases, "Definitely more tiny."

Louis let out a little huff at that, "Are you implying that I'm small?" 

Harry reaches his hand up to pinch Louis in the cheek, but the smaller man just ends up nuzzling into the touch. It makes Harry lose his breath while trying to reply, "Well, if the shoe fits. But in your case, it's probably too big."

Him and Louis continue to banter and share funny and embarrassing memories but stop once their food finally arrives. Harry immediately digs in to his chicken strips - simple but good. He frowns once he realizes Louis is looking down at his plate trying to separate his food as far away from each other. "You don't like it?" 

Louis' head snaps up at that, like he almost forget that Harry was sitting there. He stumbles over his words "N-No it's not that. I'm fine. I'm fine." He repeats it like he's trying to convince himself.

Harry's heart clenches when he sees his hands start to shake a little bit. "Hey, hey darling come here." Harry coos as he gently pulls Louis into his side. He grabs his shaking hands into his bigger ones and gives a small kiss to each. "May you tell me what's got you so shaken up?" 

Louis' bottom lip trembles - Harry decides he really wants to kiss it. "I'm s-sorry, I'm just being a big baby."

Harry shook his head, "Never, love. I'm sure whatever it is, we can fix it." He tries to coax Louis in to telling.

Louis pauses for a second, "I have problems which result in me being really anxious about my food touching. I wish it wasn't this bad but i just think experiences from my past have caused this." 

Harry's eyes soften at that - this poor angel should never have to suffer. Harry wraps his arm around the petite man's shoulders and pulls him closer into his side. "Here, you can have my food and I'll have yours, since my food is not touching." 

"No, Harry-" Louis tries to decline. He tries to tell Harry he doesn't have to coddle him like this and he should just suck it up.

"Nu uh, not buts. Now open up, baby." Harry says as he presses a chicken finger to his lips to silence him.

Louis has never turned so red in his life and immediately becomes docile at those words. Harry saves that information for another time. 

The rest of the night is spent dancing with each other. Harry saw the way that Louis was bopping to the songs in his seat, but when he asked the smaller one if he wanted to dance he declined. Harry notices Louis suddenly became a little awkward and nervous after that. He knows already after a few months that this means he was insecure about something. Harry was having none of that and immediately drags him to the floor where they continued to dance all silly with one another. Yeah, life was good.

\- 

After that night, Harry and Louis become attached at the hip. During their breaks at school, they read together in the little room behind the desk in the library. It's incredibly comfy with the small couch that allows them to cuddle up without an excuse and also because of the fairy lights that Louis hung up. Every single aspect of this man was just the cutest Harry has ever seen - if he could turn into a pile of mush, that would be him right now.

Today is an especially cuddly day for Louis. He came in to work looking extra soft with an over-sized sweater and no products in his hair. His legs were currently draped over Harry's lap as he read a new book that Harry can't remember the name of. He was too busy staring at the gorgeous boy's face - the way his eyebrows scrunched up or the way he bit his lip when the plot got intense. Harry has most definitely had enough of suppressing this urge. "Hey." Harry nudges the delicate ankle that was on his lap. 

Louis' eyes perks up from under his glasses as he slowly pulls the book away from his face, "Hmm?"

He was beautiful. "Come here."

Louis shyly smiles as he places his book on the table. He crawls over to the taller man and sits on his knees beside him. "What do you want?"

Harry brought his hand to Louis' face and started caressing his cheekbone as he tries to collect the words he wants to say. "Do you- do you know how much I want to kiss you right now?" Louis gasps at that and flushes bright red. "Actually scratch that - do you know how much I've wanted to kiss you since I first laid eyes on you all those months ago?" Louis only shakes his head no, so Harry continues. "As soon as I saw you with your sweaters and your adorable little glasses that always fall off your nose, I knew." 

Louis was stunned. But Harry was even more stunned when instead of responding, Louis just kisses him instead. Harry starts to kiss back after a second and he uses his hand on Louis' jaw to tilt his head the way he wants to. Louis parts his lips when Harry's tongue swipes over his bottom lip - letting Harry guide them. The kiss quickly becomes dirty when their tongues come together - hot and slick and so wet. Louis whines when Harry sucks on his tongue and then pulls back. 

"Fuck, baby. You're so tiny - could just tuck you away in my pocket forvever." Harry glances at Louis' face. He's flushed all the way to the bottom of his neck, his eyes are glossy, and his lips are shiny with spit. He's ethereal and Harry can't believe he gets to see him like this. 

Louis whimpers again when Harry goes back for another kiss. Louis gently nibbles on Harry's bottom lip which causes Harry to let out a groan. Suddenly, Harry pulls back when he realizes where they still are - school. Louis tries to chase after his lips and whines when he meets air. Harry silences him with one last peck on the lips then one on his nose. 

Louis was glowing. He was all dazed with this spacey look on his face. Harry never wants to stop kissing him but he was afraid how far they would go without realizing that they were still on the job. 

Louis finally musters the courage to speak. "Was I good?"

Harry traces his thumb across Louis' bottom lip and groans when he sucks it in his mouth. "Just perfect, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys liked this, would you be interested in me making a part two that just contains smut?


End file.
